Águia sem Asas
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Eu tenho asas, mas... Posso tocar o céu? O infinito azul que me cerca? Sentir a brisa suave do vento em meio ao meu vôo rasante? Não. As minhas asas foram cortadas, destroçadas e tudo o que resta são as marcas de onde elas deveriam estar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_**Nota 2**: Antes de qualquer coisa, queria dizer que essa fic é um presente p/a uma amiga muito querida que faz aniversário amanhã: _

_**Sah Rebelde!**_

_Vi no seu profile que você gosta de ganhar presentes... rsrs_

_Como eu ia ignorar algo do tipo? Ainda mais vindo de uma pessoinha tão fofa? _

_Também vi que você faz uso de diminutivos... XD_

_Espero que goste!_

* * *

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!**

* * *

**Águia sem Asas**

**Capítulo I: Asas cortadas**

Eu posso sentir o ar, a poeira que se levanta da arena. Passos que se aproximam à surdina. A respiração ofegante daquele que caiu. Quase sinto o seu murmúrio de dor a adentrar minha pele, meu punho cerrado que o acertou. Eu quase nunca erro não é? Quase sempre sei exatamente o que estou fazendo. Sei de minha força e da minha chance de vencer o oponente, mas isso não quer dizer que o subestimo. Eu nunca subestimo quem quer que seja e essa é a chave das minhas vitórias. Ponderação, determinação, respeito às regras, força, tudo isso faz de mim o que sou: _Uma amazona._

_A Amazona de Águia._

Sim, eu tenho asas, mas_... Posso tocar os céus?_ Tocar o infinito azul que me cerca? Sentir a brisa suave do vento em meio ao meu vôo rasante?

Não.

Minhas asas estão cortadas.

_Como assim cortadas?_ Eu tenho a força física de dez homens... Posso fazer um rasgo no chão com apenas um pontapé. Meus punhos podem pulverizar uma rocha dura. Como alguém assim não pode simplesmente voar?

É simples: _Abra suas asas e alce vôo!_

Mas... e se suas asas tivessem sido arrancadas fisicamente de si há muitos anos, e tudo o que tivesse restado fossem as marcas de onde elas deveriam estar?

_Em suas costas tudo o que havia restado eram as cicatrizes de suas belas asas destroçadas..._

"_Uma amazona deve cobrir seu rosto e ocultar sua feminilidade... Só assim será capaz de alcançar um pé de igualdade com o sexo oposto..."._

_Será?_

Essa era a lei!

Uma amazona abdica de sua vida em prol do destino que escolheu: _O de guerreira. _Uma guerreira não tem rosto, não tem sentimentos, dor, limitações. Não é mais uma mulher. Uma mulher chora, teme, anseia, mas uma amazona não. Uma amazona é um soldado e soldados não choram não é? Não temem e tão pouco anseiam diante da frente de batalha.

Seu destino é lutar e vencer ou então perecer em mãos inimigas.

Mas e quando se trata de uma luta interna? Algo que se digladia dentro de si e que lhe rasga por dentro? Como derrotar um inimigo invisível que assola sua alma e seu coração? Não devia ter um coração não é? A não ser que fosse para bombear sangue em suas veias, para fazer funcionar a maquina de matar que havia se tornado, mas... _Tinha._ Tinha um coração que ansiava, doía e sangrava. Um coração humano e não uma 'peça' que servia para fazer todo um maquinário funcionar.

_Ele era o coração de uma mulher..._

Ainda era uma mulher, por mais que tivesse sido forçada a esquecer-se disso. Aquela mulher tinha limitações, desejos, dúvidas, anseios. Ela tinha vontade de chorar, mas não podia. Não na frente daqueles a quem deveria mostrar-se inabalavelmente indestrutível.

Aquela mulher, aquele fragmento que restara de fragilidade, desejava ser protegida e acolhida. Sentia-se tão só às vezes, como se tudo ali lhe fosse hostil e frio como placas de gelo que jamais derreteriam, nem mesmo sob o calor daquele sol escaldante.

_**-Marin...**_

_Calor..._ Finalmente sentia calor. Era isso o que aquela voz grave e conhecida lhe proporcionava. Voltou-se para trás se deparando com a única pessoa, que lhe dirigia uma cálida fagulha de afeto naquele lugar: _Aiolia, o Cavaleiro dourado de Leão. _

A sua presença era como a claridade vespertina e gentil do sol, que adentrava sua janela após um longo dia de treino. Trazia-lhe tranqüilidade, como se lhe dissesse que tudo estava bem e que amanhã seria mais um dia como qualquer outro, e que iria suportar todos os solavancos que viriam com ele. O calor de seu olhar lhe transmitia uma sensação de proteção e lhe fortalecia.

Os olhos atentos do Leão a perscrutaram em silencio, antes de se aproximar.

-Está tudo bem com você? –indagou por fim num tom educado, porem claro de preocupação. Ainda se recordava nitidamente do acontecido mais cedo.

-Está, está sim, obrigada Aiolia; Marin respondeu de imediato fitando-o diretamente nos olhos.

-Essa é a ultima vez que Shina a trata dessa forma hostil; disse-lhe Aiolia e havia firmeza em sua voz, uma certeza irrevogável. –Da próxima vez, você querendo ou não irei informar isso ao Grande Mestre.

Marin suspirou e desviou o olhar. Se não fosse pela intervenção de Aiolia mais cedo, poderia ter se dado muito mal. Mais uma vez Shina e os seus seguidores – _um bando de fracotes medíocres _– faziam questão de hostilizá-la com suas represálias, com o fim de lhe deixar bem claro que não era bem vinda ali. Como se não soubesse disso.

-Não consigo entender o porquê dessa perseguição sem justificativa que Shina faz contra você; Aiolia continuou como se estivesse dentro da mente da amazona e visse suas divagações.

-E acha que eu consigo? –Marin se voltou para o cavaleiro. De fato, nada havia feito contra a Amazona de Cobra.

-Da próxima vez ela será punida; Aiolia respondeu sério. –E acredite, não será a primeira vez que algum cavaleiro ou amazona se utiliza de métodos ou comportamentos escusos e com isso acaba sendo banido do Santuário.

-Fala da tal de Gisty? –Marin indagou curiosa. Já havia ouvido falar sobre a tal amazona banida.

-Ouvi dizer que era amiga da Shina; Aiolia esboçou um meio sorriso sarcástico. –Espero que Shina não deseje fazer uma visita permanente a sua velha amiga a onde quer que ela esteja; ele completou.

-Obrigada Aiolia; Marin esboçou um terno sorriso por debaixo da máscara que teria encantado o cavaleiro.

-Disponha; ele sorriu e aquilo era injusto, afinal, a amazona pode contemplar plenamente o belo sorriso que moldou seus lábios bem feitos. –Quer caminhar um pouco? –ele indagou apontando a orla da praia que se estendia ao longe na saída do vilarejo.

-Quero; Marin respondeu depois de dar uma rápida olhadela pelas casas simples e de telhado de sapé. Não estava a fim de ir para casa. Não ainda.

Em silencio, amazona e cavaleiro caminharam por longos minutos.

* * *

A tarde estava fresca e seus pés afundavam na areia fofa e branca da praia. Nem ao menos saberiam dizer por quanto tempo andaram. Precisava de companhia aquela tarde e tinha a dele, uma silenciosa companhia, mas que a fazia sentir-se bem. Era calorosa e terna, mesmo que muda. Depois daquela conversa inicial nada mais havia sido dito e apenas caminharam sem um rumo especifico.

Sentia-se tão bem quando estava com ele. Ele não a tratava de forma diferente por ser uma amazona ou uma estrangeira, mas lhe tratava diferente por ser uma mulher. Sair em sua defesa aquela tarde e _'salvá-la'_ das garras afiadas e do preconceito de Shina, havia sido uma prova disso. Sabia do seu potencial, de sua força e a respeitava por isso, mas isso não queria dizer que ficaria imóvel ao ver um massacre como o que Shina pretendia fazer. A Amazona de Cobra não estava sozinha, tinha até mesmo platéia, platéia essa que facilmente adentraria aquele show e faria parte dele.

Aiolia simplesmente lhe oferecia o que ninguém mais ali lhe oferecia: sua amizade, sua proteção e o seu calor. Sentia-se protegida e aquecida pela presença do leão dourado. Ele era o seu único e verdadeiro amigo ali.

Após um convite mudo, sem nem mesmo uma troca de olhares, ambos se sentaram sobre a areia. Ali tudo era calmo, tranqüilo, somente as ondas quebrando contra a encosta rochosa. Em pouco tempo toda Atenas seria coberta pelo manto do crepúsculo. O sol se ia e a lua viria, pálida e fria.

-Daria tudo pra sentir aquele ricochetear sobre o meu corpo; Aiolia murmurou enquanto seus olhos jaziam fixos nos movimentos hipnotizantes das ondas.

-Eu também; Marin sussurrou em resposta.

-Mas não podemos não é? –Aiolia se voltou para a amazona e viu seu reflexo reluzir sobre a máscara de prata que a cobria.

-Não, não podemos; ela murmurou tristemente. –Aliás, nem deveríamos estar aqui. Você tem um templo a proteger e eu...; Marin ponderou. –Eu tenho que ser uma amazona não é?

-E isso quer dizer? –Aiolia arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Quer dizer que não tenho o direito de me sentir como estou me sentindo agora; Marin ponderou novamente diante do olhar curioso do cavaleiro e então continuou. _–Fraca e desprotegida_. Eu não devia aceitar a sua proteção, devia aprender a me defender sozinha. É isso o que é ser uma amazona não? Ser alguém forte e destemida que não precise da ajuda de ninguém. Sabe o quanto sou grata a você, mas simplesmente não posso mais me sentir assim Aiolia. Uma amazona não se sente assim; ela completou amargurada.

-Eu também não deveria me sentir inferiorizado e com vergonha de ser tachado como _"o irmão do traidor"_ como todos ditam, mas eu me sinto; ele respondeu com seriedade.

-Eu não acredito nisso, no seu irmão, ele não iria...

-Por favor, não quero falar sobre ele agora; Aiolia pediu e Marin se conteve desviando o olhar.

-Me desculpe; ela sussurrou em resposta.

-Não há o que desculpar. Fui eu quem tocou no assunto, além do que, ouço a mesma coisa todos os dias. É difícil não perceber os olhares indagadores e os dedos em riste que ainda me apontam depois de todos esses anos. Enfim, mas deixemos esse assunto pra lá, afinal, estávamos falando sobre você, não é mesmo? –ele completou.

-Está certo; Marin assentiu. Sabia o quanto aquele assunto era doloroso pra ele, da mesma forma que sabia que aquilo que falavam sobre o antigo Cavaleiro de Sagitário não podia ser verdade. –Mas quanto a mim, eu tenho que aprender a ser uma amazona de verdade Aiolia.

-E o que seria uma amazona de verdade? Você é forte, determinada e capaz, não vejo onde há algo que a desmereça em ser uma amazona. Você é uma amazona como poucas Marin; Aiolia completou sincero.

-Não sou não; ela murmurou mais uma vez amargurada. –Eu sou fraca Aiolia, por isso precisei de você hoje. Eu não sou temida como a Shina, eu...; ela ponderou sentindo um bolo se formar em sua garganta. –Eu ainda me perco em sentimentos mundanos que só servem para enfraquecer um guerreiro. Eu tenho medo e vontade de chorar às vezes.

-E quem não tem? Quem não tem temores e incertezas na vida? Isso é parte do sermos humanos Marin; Aiolia ponderou indulgente. –Não somos deuses e mais, até mesmo eles não são intocáveis.

-Está justificando a minha fraqueza? –a ruiva sorriu com tristeza.

-Não é uma fraqueza fraquejar de vez em quando; ele respondeu. –Quem é que não precisa de um abraço de vez em quando? De um apoio pra não desabar no abismo escuro que nos cerca?

Ele sorriu e Marin se perdeu momentaneamente naquele sorriso tão espontâneo, tão límpido. O leão não lhe mostrava as presas afiadas como fazia questão de mostrar para os demais que ali viviam. Para si, ele era apenas o que realmente era: _Aiolia._

-E se eu te dissesse que preciso desse apoio agora? –ela indagou.

-Eu te daria o meu, se você assim desejasse; respondeu Aiolia.

-Eu quero.

A sua resposta soou de uma forma quase inaudível, mas suficientemente alta e nítida para que o cavaleiro a ouvisse.

_Realmente era fraca;_ ela pensou ao ser ver completamente envolta pelo calor dos braços dele. Sem resistência, sem ao menos pestanejar ou analisar se aquilo era uma atitude sã e correta em suas condições de amazona e cavaleiro. Tinham regras a seguir.

Aiolia a abraçou inicialmente com um quase temor, como se a pudesse ferir, macular, mas tão logo a envolveu completamente entre os braços. Era um abraço quase que possessivo e digno de sua personalidade forte. Suas mãos grandes vagaram sutilmente sobre as costas delicadas da amazona numa caricia tímida e despretensiosa. Queria confortá-la e dizer a ela que podia contar consigo, hoje, amanhã e sempre. Era abraço entre amigos e precisava daquele abraço tanto quanto ela.

Marin deslizou ambas as mãos sobre o peito largo e musculoso do cavaleiro indo deter-se em seus ombros. Podia ouvir o coração dele batendo compassado e calmo. Aquilo lhe aquietava a alma como se fosse uma bela canção. Deixando de uma vez por todas para trás qualquer regra ou lei imposta a ambos, a amazona repousou a cabeça sobre o peito forte do leão e aconchegou-se no seu calor.

Aiolia a apertou ainda mais pra junto de si. Ela parecia tão frágil, tão desprotegida. Sabia que não o era, mas ainda sim tinha aquela necessidade louca de protegê-la. Num lapso de loucura e atrevimento talvez, ele levou uma das mãos aos sedosos e flamejantes cabelos dela. Afagou-os com delicadeza ouvindo-a suspirar contra o seu peito.

_O cheiro dela era tão bom, tão doce..._

Ela cheirava a flores e era tão delicada quanto. Tal constatação, entretanto, o fez atrever-se ainda mais. Aproximou o rosto da curva suave e pálida do pescoço da amazona, para então aspirar longamente o seu perfume. Ele era atordoante, atordoantemente doce e viciante.

Jamais haviam estado tão perto como agora e estava adorando aquele contato, aquele perfume doce, e aquele calor terno que ela emanava.

Marin arrepiou-se inteira com aquele gesto, mas não mais do que quando sentiu os lábios cálidos e úmidos dele roçarem sua pele. Aiolia roçou a pele alva de seu pescoço mais uma vez temeroso, incapaz de completar o ato em si: _beijar aquela tez pálida._ Era como se ela ansiasse por um toque seu.

Aquela sensação era estranha, nova, como se borboletas revoassem em seu estômago. E ela a atingiu com tamanha intensidade que a amazona não conteve um fraco gemido.

-Marin...

Aquele hálito quente em seu pescoço, somado aquele sussurro grave a fez finalmente despertar.

Aquilo não era certo.

Suas mãos deslizaram sobre os braços musculosos e rijos para então os afastarem de si. Fitou-o em silencio por longos instantes. Seus olhos verdes feito duas esmeraldas, tão intensos. Seus cabelos levemente dourados e sua tez bronzeada. Ele era másculo, belo, e era se como se só agora percebesse isso. Ele era um homem e ela uma mulher.

Mais uma vez aquele bolo, aquele nó, subia até sua garganta. Porque estava sentindo aquilo? Não podia, mas...

Aiolia tocou sutilmente em seu rosto. _Como odiava aquela maldita máscara!_ Ela lhe impedia de ver o quão belo devia ser aquele rosto e qual seria a cor de seus olhos tristes. O frio do metal se alternava com a suavidade cálida da pele da amazona e seus dedos jaziam exatamente ali: na junção entre o metal e sua pele de seda. _Como queria poder livrá-la daquele pedaço de metal..._

-Eu preciso ir Aiolia...

Foi tudo o que a amazona disse antes de se desvencilhar de seu toque e correr para longe dali.

* * *

_**Continua... **_

**N/A: **Bom, eu sempre quis escrever algo sobre o Aiolia e a Marin, exatamente por conta desse episódio em que ele a 'salva' da Shina, aí surgiu a idéia pra essa fic. Acho que esse _chove num molha_ dos dois sempre foi algo frustrante, pelo menos pras 'fãs' de Saint Seiya, que queriam um bom romancezinho entre o casal. Não me lembro bem de como tudo aconteceu no anime, porque faz muito tempo que assisti, então pode ser que eu acabe invertendo a ordem de algum fato, mas garanto que isso não terá importância para o decorrer dessa história, em que pretendo jogar o açúcar que o Kurumada não jogou em cima do casal... rsrs

Adoro esse casal!

Um grande bju e um forte abraço a todos!

Ah e claro...

**Feliz Aniversário Sah! **

Espero que tenha curtido o primeiro cap!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota****: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**

* * *

_Essa fic é um presente para a querida __**Sah Rebelde **__que está fazendo niver hoje, entretanto espero que todos os fãs do Leo e também da Marin apreciem a leitura._

_O Leo é todo seu hoje ta miga? Você ta fazendo aniversário, então tem o direito de exclusividade... rsrs_

_Sinta-se a Marin! XD_

* * *

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!**

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Águia sem Asas**

**Capítulo II: O calor do Leão**

_**Dias depois...**_

_-Seiya! Está dormindo de novo?_

_-Não Marin, eu..._

_-Cinco..._

_-Cinco séries de abdominais? Por favor, de novo não Marin, eu..._

_-Cinqüenta!_

Mestra e discípulo estavam numa cena cotidiana. Talvez pouco comum naquele lugar onde as regras eram rígidas e as punições severas, mas pra ambos, era sim algo cotidiano. Marin tentava lhe explicar a origem do universo e o garoto tentava tirar um cochilo.

_Pobre daquele moleque se tivesse sido mandado para treinar com Shina ao invés de Marin;_ pensou Aiolia que já estava a algum tempo observando a cena.

-_Aiolia? _–a ruiva indagou surpresa ao se voltar para trás e ver o cavaleiro parado em frente à porta.

-Me desculpe, mas a porta estava aberta; Aiolia se justificou num sorriso. O pequeno aprendiz o fitava com seus grandes e curiosos olhos castanhos, agora bem despertos.

-Seiya; Marin chamou-lhe a atenção e então indicou com a cabeça o rapaz em frente à porta. –Este é Aiolia, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão; a ruiva vez a apresentação ao pequeno.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo Seiya; Aiolia o cumprimentou com gentileza.

_-Cavaleiro de Ouro?_ –os olhos do garoto estavam arregalados de surpresa. –Aqueles que...

-É Seiya, aqueles de quem eu lhe falei; Marin cortou o aprendiz antes que enchesse o cavaleiro com perguntas naturais de sua curiosidade infantil, mas nem sempre agradáveis de responder. Na verdade a maioria delas era irritante.

-Mas falou mais _dele;_ Seiya apontou para o cavaleiro que arqueou a sobrancelha e depois sorriu.

_-Seiya;_ Marin o repreendeu sentindo uma onda de calor subir-lhe as faces no mesmo instante.

-É a verdade; o garoto se defendeu. –Disse que ele; Seiya ponderou com um olhar curioso e ao mesmo tempo matreiro. Depois de alguns instantes de silenciosa compreensão, como se juntasse informações e deduções em sua pequena cabeça, continuou. _–Ele é o seu namorado Marin?_

Marin sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo por debaixo da máscara, atingindo diferentes tonalidades de vermelho. _Por todos os deuses!_ Agora sim agradecia por estar permanentemente com aquela bendita máscara. Aiolia riu alto diante do comentário e da cara de safado do garoto. Sabia plenamente o quanto à ruiva estava envergonhada, mesmo que não pudesse ver o seu rosto.

-Seiya; ela ponderou lançando um olhar cortante ao garoto que se encolheu pra baixo da mesa, mesmo sem poder de fato ter visto a fúria em seus olhos azuis.

-Eu já sei...; ele murmurou a contra gosto. –Mais cinqüenta séries de abdominais...

-Cinco.

-Cinco? – o garoto sorriu radiante ao perceber que o castigo seria mais brando do que estava pensando.

-Cinco mil! –a ruiva ordenou e apontou a porta. –E é melhor começar agora se não quiser que eu dobre a sua série!

Resmungando o garoto se levantou e saiu deixando-os a sós. Marin se voltou para a lousa e começou a apagar as anotações que havia feito. É aquela não era bem uma relação mestra e discípulo. Na maioria das vezes pareciam irmã mais velha e irmão mais novo e... _pentelho. _

-Me desculpa Aiolia, pelo Seiya e; ela começou sem se voltar para trás. Não tinha coragem de fazê-lo agora.

-Não há o que desculpar; Aiolia ponderou enquanto se aproximava da amazona. _Eu adoraria que isso fosse verdade;_ ele pensou em dizer, mas guardou pra si o comentário.

Marin finalmente se voltou para trás, mas ao invés de continuar no assunto aproximou-se da mesa em que o cavaleiro havia se recostado e começou a guardar os muitos mapas e escritos que ali jaziam para o treinamento teórico do pupilo. Iria ensiná-lo a lutar, a ser um guerreiro, mas não era apenas isso. Antes de qualquer coisa ele tinha que aprender sobre a história milenar dos Santos de Athena, entender de onde vinha sua origem e a origem de sua força chamada cosmo.

-Seiya tem potencial, eu sei disso, mas; Marin ponderou sem se voltar para o cavaleiro ainda arrumando o material das aulas. –Só que ele é preguiçoso e relapso na maioria das vezes; a ruiva suspirou cansada.

-Eu também era na idade dele; Aiolia sorriu divertido e apaziguador. –Ainda me lembro das broncas de Aiolos quando me pegava tirando um cochilo ao invés de fazer a carga de exercícios proposta por ele.

-É...; a ruiva ponderou e então se voltou imediatamente para a janela, como se o comentário do cavaleiro a tivesse feito se lembrar de algo importante. _**–Seiya é bom que não esteja dormindo! **_–a amazona gritou para o pupilo.

Naquele mesmo instante do lado de fora da casa o garoto deu um salto e despertou assustado, antes de gritar em resposta a mestra:

_**-Estou quase acabando a série Marin! Quatro mil oitocentos e...**_

Marin sorriu e então se voltou para o cavaleiro.

-Acho que o Seiya jamais vai aprender a deixar de tentar enganar a sua mestra...

-Eu nunca aprendi; Aiolia sorriu divertido.

-E você, como tem passado? –ela indagou como se só agora tivesse se lembrado disso. Desde aquele dia na praia, há mais de um mês que não o via. Estivera o tempo todo ocupada com o treinamento do garoto que chegara no dia seguinte e Aiolia não parecia tão diferente, já que não o havia visto nem mesmo na arena de treinos.

E a verdade é que aquilo havia sido até bom, por que caso contrário não conseguiria estar o fitando nos olhos como agora. O acontecido aquele dia havia mexido consigo... _Mais do que deveria. Afinal havia sido um simples abraço, não?_

-Bem, na medida do possível e você? –Aiolia indagou no mesmo tom polido e formal demais. –Claro que tirando o trabalho com o novo pupilo não é? –ele sorriu divertido. –Já faz o que? Um mês que você começou a treiná-lo?

-Um mês e meio na verdade; respondeu Marin. –Estou feliz por terem confiado em mim pra me entregarem um pupilo.

-Eu te disse que era uma excelente amazona; Aiolia a elogiou e tinha um tom quase galante na voz.

-Nem tanto, já que ele consegue me enrolar sempre que pode; a ruiva sorriu.

-Lembre-se, até cavaleiros de ouro são facilmente enganados pela astúcia de uma criança; Aiolia sorriu e parecia um garoto agora com aquele sorriso matreiro.

_**-Marin!**_–a voz do garoto encheu a sala de estudos mais uma vez. –Eu já terminei e... Ops! Espero não ter...

-Não ter... _**Nada**__, Seiya!_ –a ruiva cortou o pupilo ao ver que ele adentrava o recinto como se estivesse pisando em ovos. –Aliás, hoje é o seu dia de fazer o jantar ou será que se esqueceu? –Marin mudou drasticamente de assunto. Seiya realmente parecia ter o dom de lhe deixar em situações como aquela: _completamente embaraçosas._

"_Espero não ter...". _Não ter o que? O que o garoto espera encontrar naquela sala? Era melhor nem pensar no assunto.

-Ah, Marin... _De novo?_ –Seiya indagou quase choroso.

-Qual era o nosso combinado? Um dia eu, um dia você; ela disse. –Um cavaleiro tem que aprender a não morrer de fome também sabia?

-Ta bom; o garoto suspirou desanimado e cabisbaixo antes de sair pela porta. Aiolia sorriu achando graça em toda a cena.

Teria sido bom se tivesse tido aquele aprendizado culinário com o irmão também, aí quem sabe não precisasse depender tanto do Santuário para... _Sobreviver,_ como Marin havia dito.

* * *

Do lado de fora da _'escola'_ Aiolia observava em silencio as mãos pálidas da amazona trancarem a porta. Aquela pequena casa servia para as aulas teóricas de todos os aprendizes.

-Quer caminhar um pouco? –dessa vez o convite foi feito pela amazona que indicou a direção da praia com a cabeça. –Quero ver se o Seiya é capaz de se virar sozinho sem mim. É só não nos afastarmos muito, aí poderei ver a nuvem de fumaça se levantando da minha casa caso eu esteja enganada e ele ponha fogo em tudo lá; Marin sorriu divertida.

-Claro, será um prazer; Aiolia sorriu gentil antes de acompanhar os passos da amazona.

O diferencial porem, foi que dessa vez além do convite ter sido feito por ela, a caminhada não foi muda como a de dias atrás. Marin conversou animadamente o percurso todo, sempre falando do pupilo, das suas trapalhadas e também do seu potencial que era grande. Aiolia ouvia a tudo atentamente. Estava feliz em ver que ela estava feliz em poder treinar o garoto, mas vez ou outra sequer ouvia o que ela falava. Seus olhos fitavam aquele maldito pedaço de metal. _Porque ela tinha que usar aquilo?_

-O que foi? –Marin indagou de repente num sorriso divertido ao ver que o cavaleiro a fitava em silencio por tempo demais.

-Por que você tem que usar essa... _Coisa?_ –Aiolia tinha uma quase repulsa na voz.

-Como? –Marin sorriu sem de fato entender.

-Essa droga dessa máscara; ele respondeu.

-Sou uma amazona Aiolia; Marin respondeu séria. Ele falava como se não soubesse das leis a quais eram submetidos ali. –Há leis a seguir; ela completou.

-Pro inferno essas malditas leis! –Aiolia explodiu.

-Aiolia?

-Acha mesmo justo ter que usar essa coisa só porque é uma mulher?

-Não, não acho, mas são as leis e regras para se tornar uma amazona e eu as acatei como todas que assim aceitaram esse destino; ela respondeu com simplicidade.

-Eu queria saber quem foi o idiota que inventou isso; o cavaleiro bufou visivelmente a contragosto, desviando o olhar para o ricochetear das ondas contra a orla da praia. Hoje, elas em nada lhe atraíam.

-Aiolia; Marin o repreendeu. Parecia mais um garoto emburrado.

-E vai me dizer que não é uma lei idiota essa do uso obrigatório das máscaras? Matar ou; ele ponderou fitando-a diretamente nos olhos. –Ou amar aquele que viu o seu rosto? O que uma máscara tem haver com sentimentos tão opostos como esses?

Marin não respondeu. Tentava entender o que havia feito aquele acesso de fúria se abater sobre ele. O leão rugia e queria entender o porquê. Antes, aquilo jamais parecia tê-lo incomodado.

-Não é justo; ele murmurou com tristeza. –Não é justo que você me veja e eu não possa te ver. Nem ao menos sei a cor dos seus olhos em todos esses anos...

Aquele era um murmúrio triste, quase que melancólico, mas também indignado. Marin suspirou antes de lhe responder:

-Aiolia, sabe que eu não posso e...

-Eu sei; ele cortou o seu argumento. –Mas eu daria tudo pra ter visto a sua reação naquele momento, diante do comentário do seu pequeno pupilo...

O coração da amazona falhou uma batida. Mais uma vez aquela sensação de borboletas fazendo vôos rasantes em seu estômago a atingia. Havia prometido a si mesma que não se permitiria mais sentir tal coisa. Não podia. Não devia, mas... _E se quisesse? Ou então não pudesse evitar?_

-Aiolia...

-Eu queria poder te ver; ele murmurou e então tocou com sutileza o metal frio que a cobria. Seus dedos deslizaram automaticamente mais uma vez até o frágil encaixe daquela peça. Era gritante o gelado do metal com o ardor da pele da amazona sob os seus dedos.

-Aiolia...

-Eu queria poder te tocar...

-Aiolia não...; a amazona sussurrou em tom de suplica. Aquilo não podia, não devia estar acontecendo, mas sentia-se indefesa diante do calor daquele olhar. Diante dele jamais conseguiria força o suficiente para uma negativa. Era um leão e ela uma águia. Predador e presa.

-Me deixe ver você Marin...

Suas pernas estremeceram diante daquele pedido, daquele quase clamor. O que faria agora? Não podia permitir aquilo, não... Jamais iria matá-lo, mas... Aquilo a obrigava a cumprir a outra imposição daquela lei. Iria... _Amá-lo? _Não podia. _Já o amava... _como um amigo e amaria sempre, então como iria...

O conhecido 'clique' do encaixe da máscara se soltando a fez recobrar a consciência. Era tarde demais para recuar.

O sopro suave e vespertino do vento tocou em sua pele levando consigo seus flamejantes cabelos, ondas cor de fogo que bailavam ao seu sabor. Sentia-se acariciada por ele. Há anos não o sentia como estava sentindo agora. De olhos fechados apenas apreciou a mão suave e invisível que a tocava como se estivesse memorizando seus traços até que, uma mão real, grande e cálida a tocou.

_-Você é linda! Muito mais do que eu sequer havia sonhado..._

Era Aiolia e tinha um olhar maravilhado e embevecido a lhe contemplar. Sentia como se os olhos dele a queimassem, a vasculhassem por dentro em busca de todos os seus segredos se sonhos. Estava literalmente presa entre as garras do leão, mas elas não a machucavam e sim acalentavam de uma forma tão envolvente que se sentia incapaz de resistir.

Aiolia fitou aqueles grandes olhos azuis por longos instantes. Eles eram tão azuis quanto o céu. Queria ser um pássaro agora, para poder aventura-se na imensidão sem limites que eles possuíam. _Como ela era linda..._ Sua pele parecia porcelana. Suave. Cálida. E seu rosto possuía traços refinados e belos. _Sua boca..._ Sua boca era rubra e convidativa. Parecia ser doce, tão doce quanto uma fruta. Estava maravilhado e desejoso de descobrir que sabor aqueles lábios tinham.

E não pensou muito para satisfazer o seu desejo.

Seus dedos outrora temerosos deslizaram até os cabelos flamejantes da amazona e envolveram sua nuca num gesto de completa possessão. A força do leão se abatia sobre o desejo do homem e o tornava irresistivelmente dono da situação. Tinha o total domínio sobre ela nesse instante e sabia disso.

Marin não conteve um fraco gemido quando sentiu os lábios entreabertos e úmidos dele cobrirem os seus. Eles se encaixaram perfeitamente contra sua boca, macios, cálidos, como se tivessem sido feitos exatamente pra isso, para completá-la com aquele beijo. Era como se aquele toque a queimasse por dentro e fizesse todas as fibras de seu corpo reagirem. Estava finalmente despertando do seu estado de letargia. _Ele_, a estava fazendo despertar. Despertar para a sensação de pela primeira vez sentir-se viva.

_Sentir-se mulher..._

Tão logo os braços fortes do leão a envolviam por completo no seu calor, a puxavam pra junto de si até sentir seus corpos colados um no outro, sem que houvesse brecha pra uma possível tentativa de fuga.

_Mas ela... Iria mesmo tentar fugir?_

Aiolia não tinha pressa, mas queria poder sentir todo o sabor adocicado de sua boca. Precisava, necessitava saciar aquela sede. Sua língua forçou passagem provocando-a sensualmente até que a sentiu entregue a caricia e o deixou explorar cada canto de sua boca.

_Ela era mesmo doce... _

Suas mãos pálidas agarraram-se aos ombros musculosos do cavaleiro. Suas pernas estavam tremulas e precisava literalmente de apoio. As borboletas agora saltitavam dentro do seu estomago e um friozinho gostoso percorria sua espinha. Aquele calor, aquele toque era a coisa mais maravilhosa que havia sentido até então, era como se finalmente pudesse tocar o céu...

Suas asas renasciam. Mas então tudo acabou.

_Aquilo não estava certo..._

Afastou-se dele com uma relutância esmagadora que parecia querer soterrá-la ali e fazer dela prisioneira do calor dos braços dele pelo resto de sua vida. Marin tocou os lábios levemente inchados com as pontas dos dedos. Era como se ainda sentisse o toque sedutor dos dele sobre os seus, sua língua provocando-a, fazendo-a desejar sucumbir ao calor aterrador do leão.

_Queria muito ser fraca agora..._

Ainda sentia o gosto dele em sua boca, aquele néctar doce que a havia feito ferver por dentro. Queria sentir aquilo tudo de novo, mas...

_Não podia. _

Só tinha uma decisão a tomar.

_Não podia ser fraca. _

-Marin...

-Por favor, nunca mais faça isso...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, como eu disse no capítulo passado, eu não me recordo bem da ordem dos fatos no anime – _Vi já faz alguns séculos XD_ – por isso, não sei se a introdução do Seiya nesse cap foi correta a cronologia da história. Mas enfim, como já disse antes, isso em nada há de interferir na fic em si – _isso tudo é só pano pra manga, enquanto eu encho o casal de açúcar XD._ Outra coisa é que a querida **Analu-san **fez um comentário importante, ela mencionou a Saga G e o relacionamento da Marin com o Aiolia lá. Infelizmente como eu disse pra ela, eu não acompanho a Saga G, então essa fic será com base apenas no anime.

Antes de ir agradeço de coração a todas as garotas que comentaram o capítulo passado: _**Sah Rebelde**_ (a aniversariante XD), _**Leo no Nina**_, _**Analu-san**_ e _**The Blue Memory**_. Obrigada mesmo garotas!

E **Sah **querida, muitas felicidades nesse dia!

Bjus!

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! **


	3. Chapter 3

****

Nota**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**

* * *

_O Leo é da Sah! O Leo é todinho da Sah, nessa data querida e... Já passou o dia né? Ah, mas essa fic continua sendo um presente pra vc miga! _

_Parabéns de novo Sah! XD_

_Como diz a pequena Eliza de Fullmetal Alquimist, quando mais se desejar felicidades e parabéns melhor! Mais chances de seus votos de felicidade e desejo darem certo... rsrs_

_Ah, mas você é 'boazinha' né Sah? E duvido que não de um pedacinho do Leo pra quem também gostar de... __**Um grego lindo, sarado e bronzeado**__ que nem ele (detalhe: __**eu**__ tb gosto! Quem num gosta... XD), então..._

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Águia sem Asas**

**Capítulo III: Uma promessa**

Um par de olhos castanhos e atentos observava a figura deitada confortavelmente sobre a cama. As mãos atrás da cabeça, e uma das pernas levemente flexionada. Fazia tempo demais que ela estava naquele estado de torpor cego, surdo. Mudo. Seu corpo estava ali, mas seus olhos cobertos pelo metal frio da máscara provavelmente estavam muito longe dali, pensou o garoto. Era jovem, mas não era burro. Sabia que algo atormentava os pensamentos da mestra.

Tinha até uma vaga idéia do que fosse, mas...

_-O que foi Seiya, não consegue dormir?_ –indagou Marin sem deixar de fitar o teto e tão pouco mexer um músculo sequer, permanecendo como uma estátua viva sobre a cama.

-Eu fiz... Algo errado? Eu; o garoto ponderou ao ver a amazona virar a cabeça para fita-lo do outro lado do quarto em sua cama. –Desde que você chegou que está desse jeito calada e... A minha comida tava ruim demais ou...

-Seiya; Marin cortou o discípulo que gesticulava com ambas as mãos de forma displicente. –Apenas feche os olhos e durma! Amanhã teremos uma dura rotina de treinos ou será que se esqueceu? –a ruiva completou indulgente após aquele leve tom de reprimenda.

_-Acho que você brigou com o seu namorado, isso sim e..._

-O que disse? –Marin imediatamente se empertigou e se sentou, vendo o garoto se enrolar nas cobertas e tão logo lhe dar as costas.

-Tem razão já é tarde. Boa noite Marin! –Seiya rapidamente escapou da pergunta e se cobriu até a cabeça. Não estava a fim de cumprir mais uma série de abdominais àquela hora da noite.

Marin suspirou.

_A quem estava tentando enganar?_

_A si mesma?_ _Se nem sequer conseguia esconder a sua inquietação de uma criança?_

Mal havia conseguido comer aquela noite e tão pouco o banho frio que tomara apagara o rastro de fogo deixado pelo toque do leão. Ainda conseguia sentir sua boca, sua pele dourada e o calor de seus braços a envolvendo daquela forma deliciosa mais cedo. Aquilo fora um erro, e erros não devem se repetir, mas...

_Queria ardentemente errar mais uma vez... _

_Droga!_ O que estava acontecendo consigo afinal? A onde estava a Marin ponderada? Servil as regas? A amazona? Por que era isso o que era, uma amazona e amazonas não podem simplesmente se entregar à sentimentos como aquele. Uma amazona não tem coração. Mas o seu batia acelerado dentro do peito querendo de todas as formas lhe alertar que antes de ser uma amazona era uma mulher.

Realmente não ia conseguir dormir aquela noite.

À passos leves a amazona calçou os sapatos e saiu de casa, mais uma vez sem um rumo específico. Deixaria que a lua e as estrelas a guiassem sob sua claridade fria.

* * *

O brilho prateado da lua cobria não só o Santuário e seus arredores e sim toda Atenas. Era magnificamente perfeito, uma claridade pálida e fria naquela noite quente. Dali de cima, da encosta, podia ver todo o esplendor daquele lugar banhado em prata. Ao longe o grande relógio de fogo, os templos zodiacais. A praia. Toda aquela beleza milenar era bela aos olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo sufocante. Suas leis severas, punições e regras a seguir faziam com que toda a sua beleza se resumisse a um cárcere incontestavelmente belo e nada mais. Até mesmo aquela sua observação silenciosa era algo proibido.

Seus olhos fitavam a tudo aquilo com um olhar quase que melancólico. Aquele lugar era a sua gaiola e mesmo agora que se sentia livre pra sentir a brisa do vento roçar em suas asas, elas não faziam qualquer esforço para alçarem vôo.

Havia se esquecido. Não tinha mais asas. Elas foram destroçadas quando se viu separada do irmão e mandada pra muito longe de tudo o que conhecia para se tornar o que era: _uma amazona._

Sem ao menos perceber seus olhos pousaram sobre um determinado ponto especifico do vaivém de escadas das doze casas. Doze templos, construções milenares e belas, mas... _Porque somente uma chamava a sua atenção?_ A quinta casa, a _Casa de Leão?_ Não havia vindo até ali com o intuito de esquecer tudo aquilo? De esquecer-se _dele?_

Era uma batalha perdida aquela que travava.

Jamais iria esquecê-lo e tão pouco o quão bom havia sido ser beijada por ele...

_**-Marin...**_

O soar daquela voz grave trazida com o vento a fez estremecer. Seria mais um doce devaneio da noite a lhe atormentar? Não ousou se voltar para trás, pois sabia que era ele. Podia sentir o calor de seu olhar mesmo que não o visse.

Aiolia se aproximou.

Já fazia alguns instantes que contemplava a figura solitária da amazona em frente à encosta. Tal qual a si, agora ela vestia apenas suas roupas de treino. Seus olhos atentos não puderam deixar de perceber tal fato, diante das curvas perfeitas da amazona a se insinuar por debaixo da malha colada de suas vestes. Seus ombros delicados e alvos estavam ainda mais brancos sob a claridade de prata da lua, em contraste quase gritante com o maiô negro e os cabelos flamejantes.

Era linda demais e jamais se cansaria de contemplá-la.

Quando estava à dois passo dela porem, a amazona se voltou para trás e o brilho quase que vítreo do metal que lhe cobria, pareceu cegá-lo. Aquela maldita máscara mais uma vez cobria o seu belo rosto, sua boca a qual havia tanto gostado de beijar.

-Por que está usando essa coisa de novo? –ele indagou antes de proferir qualquer outra coisa. Era visível o seu olhar de reprovação.

-Por que é a regra; ela respondeu com simplicidade.

-E você se importa tanto assim com essas malditas regras? –Aiolia se conteve para não gritar de indignação.

Havia sido arrastado até ali por uma força invisível que agora sabia provir dela e ela lhe retribuía com um olhar que não podia decifrar se frio ou não? Odiava aquela maldita máscara com todo o seu coração.

-Sou uma amazona Aiolia.

-E quer ser uma exemplar, é isso? Cumprir todas as regras idiotas impostas a vocês? –o tom do cavaleiro era ácido de tanto sarcasmo, mas se intercalava com a indignação que lhe feria o peito. –Então pretende me matar também?

-Sabe que eu não posso; o sussurro triste da amazona acalmou em partes a ira do leão.

_-Vai me amar então?_ –ele indagou com um olhar intenso fazendo-a dar um passo para trás.

-Aiolia...

-Eu não quero ter de sujeitá-la a nenhuma das duas coisas, mesmo que a segunda opção seja algo que eu deseje do fundo do meu coração.

Marin recuou mais um passo. Não podia mais recuar nenhum, a não ser que quisesse se esborrachar lá em baixo. Estava presa, sem ter pra onde fugir diante daqueles olhos sobre si. Quando os dedos dele tocaram em seu rosto, tocaram o pedaço de pele exposto fora da proteção da máscara, Marin sentiu mais uma vez aquele conhecido arrepio subir por suas costas. Ele queimava como o fogo. Ao mais simples toque dele sentia sua pele arder e desejar ser tocada por ele.

Mais uma vez aquele conhecido 'clique' fez com que o frágil pedaço de metal se soltasse nas mãos do cavaleiro. Seus olhos imediatamente se fecharam tal qual da primeira vez que tal gesto fora feito. Mais uma vez sentia a brisa suave do vento tocar em sua pele, acarinhá-la com a sutileza de um amante devotado. E era muito bom sentir aquilo. Seus cabelos flutuaram de encontro à encosta, seus braços se arrepiaram com o frio noturno. Mais uma vez sentia-se livre.

-Linda; Aiolia sussurrou com um olhar embevecido enquanto deixava cair no chão a máscara que tinha em mãos. Largou-a para acariciar o rosto pálido da amazona. Não deixaria que o vento continuasse a acariciá-la ao invés de si. –Você é linda Marin... Não tem porque esconder a sua beleza.

-Aiolia, eu; Marin suspirou tocando gentilmente a mão grande que a acariciava tão ternamente.

-Eu quero te beijar... eu quero te tocar como fiz mais cedo, mas não quero de forma alguma obrigá-la a tal coisa somente porque vi o seu rosto. Eu abomino esse maldito dogma das amazonas; ele completou e por alguns instantes seus olhos cintilaram aquele mesmo brilho de fúria contida. O leão se controlava para não rugir.

-Eu não posso; ela sussurrou desviando do toque dele. –Eu não posso Aiolia...

-Não pode por quê? –ele indagou vendo-a dar-lhe as costas e fitar a paisagem além da encosta. –Eu sei que você não me é indiferente...

Marin se arrepiou inteira como se uma corrente elétrica houvesse atravessado todo o seu corpo. Aquele sussurro ao pé do ouvido e o toque carinhoso das mãos dele em seus braços a haviam feito fraquejar ao ponto de suas pernas bambearem de encontro ao chão. Os dedos dele faziam movimentos cadenciados de vaivém sobre sua pele, sobre seus braços agora jaziam completamente inertes e entregues à sua doce caricia.

-Eu sinto sua pele queimar; ele completou roçando os lábios contra a tez desnuda de seu pescoço. –Sua pele anseia ser tocada, tanto quanto eu anseio em te tocar...

-Aiolia...

-Eu senti isso quando te abracei aquele dia na praia. Senti quando a beijei mais cedo e; ele ponderou por fim completando o ato que tanto ansiava completar: beijou a curva suave do pescoço da amazona. –Eu sinto a mesma coisa agora.

Marin não conteve um fraco gemido ao senti-lo a abraçar por trás, seus braços fortes envolverem possessivamente a sua cintura. Resignada repousou a cabeça contra o peito largo e musculoso do cavaleiro. Adorava o seu calor e não seria capaz de rejeitá-lo. _Jamais._ Aiolia repousou um beijo suave sobre a têmpora da amazona, sob seus cabelos e mais uma vez sobre seus ombros para então apoiar o queixo sobre aquela curva suave.

-Eu quero te amar Marin. Sou livre pra te amar, porque não pode ser livre pra me amar também?

-Sou uma amazona; ela murmurou com tristeza diante daquela indagação bela e ao mesmo tempo triste. Lhe enchia o peito de alegria e ao mesmo tempo de tristeza. Era algo impossível.

-É uma mulher; Aiolia respondeu de imediato apertando-a ainda mais contra si, como se quisesse lhe dizer isso através de seu toque também.

-Uma mulher que não é livre, muito menos para pensar em si mesma antes de pensar em seus deveres; ela respondeu e então se afastou-se dele para fita-lo nos olhos. –Sou uma amazona.

-Uma amazona também tem o direito de amar; ele revidou sustentado o seu olhar triste.

-Não quando ela tem a árdua tarefa de se mostrar não boa e sim excelente a olhos alheios, para que então quem sabe alcance algum respeito a onde vive.

-Fala da Shina e dos; Aiolia começou, mas não terminou.

-Essa é a minha chance Aiolia, agora que tenho a tarefa de treinar um discípulo posso fazer dele um cavaleiro de verdade e então provar a todos aqui que sou tão boa amazona quanto mestra. Somente uma excelente amazona seria uma boa mestra; ela completou.

-E o que isso tem haver com nós dois?

-Não compreende? –ela indagou diante da dúvida sincera que via pairar nos orbes esmeraldas do cavaleiro. –Me entregar ao que sinto por você nesse momento, seria enfraquecer essa parede sólida que pretendo construir treinando o Seiya. Quero que me vejam como alguém temida como a Shina, intocável, indestrutível, como uma amazona de verdade e não como alguém fraca e a _'amazona que se tornou amante de um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro'_. Sabe o que isso significa? Dedos me apontando e dizendo que sou uma tremenda espertalhona. Se deitar com um dos homens que alcança o maior posto nesse lugar poderia elevar o meu 'status'. É isso o que iria ouvir e não quero; ela completou.

-Sabe que não a quero dessa forma vil; Aiolia respondeu sério. –Não desejo apenas o seu corpo; ele completou.

-Eu sei, mas os demais não. Os demais pensam que qualquer mulher nesse lugar deseja ser amante de um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, seja ela amazona ou não, visando única e exclusivamente o posto que ele tem e com isso conseguir alguma regalia aqui. Podem até dizer que consegui a permissão de treinar um discípulo graças a sua intervenção junto ao Grande Mestre; ela completou.

-Quem seria o pústula a dizer tal coisa? –Aiolia indagou entre dentes e com os punhos cerrados, mais uma vez contendo a fúria.

-Infelizmente muita gente Aiolia; Marin respondeu com tristeza. -Muita gente poderá fazer esse pré-julgamento inclusive as próprias amazonas, já que aquelas que realmente honram o seu posto jamais sucumbiram a quem quer que fosse, nem mesmo ao pedido silencioso de seu coração. Uma amazona não tem coração; ela baixou a cabeça sentindo um nó subir a sua garganta.

-Mas você tem; Aiolia abrandou o tom de voz e tocou se queixo com a ponta dos dedos fazendo-a fitar-lhe nos olhos.

-Tenho; ela respondeu.

-E ele...

-Ele é seu; Marin completou a frase dele. –Mas não o posso te dar nesse momento, não enquanto não conseguir provar o meu valor como amazona e como mulher.

-E depois?

-Depois? –ela indagou.

-Depois que conseguir isso tudo?

-Não será um dia, um mês e sim anos Aiolia; Marin respondeu ao entender a onde ele queria chegar. Não podia exigir isso dele, fazer com que esperasse por ela durante anos.

-Você não me respondeu; ele sorriu enrolando sutilmente uma madeixa flamejante dos sedosos cabelos da amazona entre os dedos. –Depois, quando esse garoto se sagrar cavaleiro e partir daqui levando os seus ensinamentos e a prova de que é a melhor amazona desse Santuário; Aiolia ponderou. –Depois disso tudo, estaria finalmente livre pra ser minha?

-Estaria; ela respondeu vendo-se refletida do interior daquelas íris intensas a sua frente.

-É uma promessa? –Aiolia indagou fitando-a intensamente como se fosse a ultima vez que veria aqueles olhos azuis.

-Sim, é uma promessa.

-Seis anos mais tarde, nesse mesmo lugar...

-Eu prometo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Gente... não me matem tá? vi pelos reviews passados que a maioria gostou do super bju do _'Leo predador'_ e... _Agora isso?_ Sei, vcs devem estar querendo me tacar pedras, mas esperem e verão que a espera será 'recompensada'... rsrs

Sei lá, eu acho que o treinamento do Seiya - _lembrem-se é o Seiya, uma espécie de Naruto... rsrs_ - deve ter ocupado demais a vida dela e se envolver com o Leo agora poderia de certa forma 'atrapalhar'. Não se esqueçam que - pelo menos aqui nessa fic - ela tem aquela sensãção de cumprir um dever: Provar que é uma amazona de verdade! Se bem que eu acho que de fato a Marin passou por isso.

Enfim, no mais agradeço a todos os coments do capítulo passado:

**Leo no Nina:** Valeu pelo coment super gentil e pode deixar que vou encher os dois de chocolate até se for o caso... _Quero muito açúcar!_ rsrs. Quanto ao sentimento dos dois, como transmitir isso no papel é simples: _"Se ponha no lugar do personagem quando for escrever!"_

Uma pessoa muito querida e talentosa já meu essa dica uma vez, a _**Julie Chan**!_

**Sah Rebelde**: A aniversariante! Que bom que curtiu o cap, fico muito feliz em ouvir isso! Deu pra se sentir a Marin? rsrs. E nossa, 18 anos? Novinha vc... rsrs

**Analu-san**: Gostou do Leo _'tigrão'_ quer dizer Leão... rsrs. Sim, o Leo é o predador e a Marin tá doida pra ser a presa, mas não é tão simples assim né? Aquelas malditas leis do Santuário... Espere e verá!

**The Blue Memory**: Oi linda! Q bom que gostou do cap, fico muito feliz em saber disso, só que... _Quer mesmo me matar de curiosidade é?_ Cade o**_ 'meu'_** Sessy? Epa... melhor desviar das pedradas das milhões de fãs do yokai mais lindo do planeta... rsrs

Obrigada mesmo garotas por todo o apoio!

Bjus e tudo de bom pra vcs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota****: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**

* * *

Fic presente pra querida **Sah Rebelde!**

E pra aquelas que provavelmente quiseram me tacar pedras _- Pedras? Acho que chumbo... balas! XD -_ e acharam que a Marin havia pirado _- dispensar um 'gatão' como o Leo? rsrs..._

_Haha, os longos seis anos se passaram... XD_

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Águia sem Asas**

**Capítulo IV: Alçando vôo**

_**Seis anos depois...**_

Sob o alto da encosta seus olhos azuis fitavam a figura agora quase que indistinta se afastar. Aquela mesma figura lhe acenara diversas vezes feito um garoto antes de por fim sumir dali, deixar pra trás aquele lugar em que vivera por anos até se tornar um homem. Mas não era apenas isso. Tornara-se muito mais que um homem:

Tornara-se um cavaleiro, _um Santo de Athena._

Seiya havia conseguido se sagrar cavaleiro, o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Pégaso. Aquilo sem sombras de dúvida era um orgulho pra si como mestra, como amazona e também como mulher. Aquele garoto travesso que não perdia uma oportunidade de tentar lhe passar a perna para não treinar, ou dormia em suas aulas de filosofia e história, a história dos Santos de Athena, agora literalmente fazia parte da história daquele lugar. Havia partido levando consigo a armadura de bronze de Pégaso, a qual conseguira ganhar numa luta de visível desvantagem com um concorrente dez vezes maior que ele. Uma peça do destino ou não, tinha esse concorrente que ser justamente o discípulo de Shina.

A verdade é que a vitória de Seiya havia sido a sua vitória também. Havia vencido a implacável e invencível Shina de Cobra, sua aparente pose de intocável e destemida. Shina havia perdido justamente pra aquela amazona fraca que gostara de hostilizar durante anos? Sabia com total certeza que o peso que aquela vitória tinha para si era o mesmo da derrota de Shina.

O impossível havia acontecido.

_Já não era mais a mesma._ Havia amadurecido e também crescido nesses últimos anos. Não tinha mais medo. De nada. Nem mesmo de seu coração. Ele estava ansioso.

Seis anos haviam sido muito tempo...

Será mesmo que ele ainda viria?

_**-Vejo que cumpriu a sua promessa...**_

É tem coisas que jamais mudariam. Suas pernas mais uma vez haviam tremido como há seis anos atrás, diante daquela voz conhecida e grave. Voltou-se para trás se deparando com aqueles mesmos olhos verdes e intensos como se chamas tremeluzissem dentro deles.

Era Aiolia. Os últimos raios de sol desciam sobre Atenas, sua luz cálida recaía sobre os cabelos dourados e tez bronzeada do cavaleiro. Seu rosto era perfeito, másculo, ainda mais belo do que há anos atrás.

-Eu costumo cumprir o que prometo; ela sussurrou-lhe em resposta ao vê-lo dar os primeiros passos em sua direção.

Mais uma vez o vento percorria sua pele numa carícia despudorada, como se a incitasse a entregar-se a liberdade de lançar-se de encontro a ele. Aiolia apenas a fitou num longo e perscrutador silencio. Não queria ter que se fitar refletido naquele metal frio mais uma vez, _mas estava._ Aquela maldita máscara cobria o belo rosto com o qual sonhara durante seis longos anos. Não queria aquele metal frio diante de seus olhos, queria o azul de seus olhos e seu brilho incandescente. Seu belo rosto pálido como o conhecia. Suas bochechas rosadas... Sua boca rubra a qual sabia ser doce como mel. Queria deleitar-se com tudo aquilo de novo, com a sua beleza singular.

Como se ouvisse o murmúrio silencioso e ansioso da alma do cavaleiro, Marin levou uma das mãos até o rosto e soltou a máscara. Dessa vez o 'clique' da liberdade fora feito por ela mesma, fora ela quem se libertara de sua cela fria. Tinha as chaves em mãos e não precisava que ninguém a libertasse. Podia e queria fazer isso sozinha.

Por um breve instante aquela sensação de liberdade trazida com o vento a acarinhar seus cabelos, a fez flutuar. Fechou os olhos sentindo toda a plenitude daquele ato. Estava ali inteira, sem regras e leis a seguir, a não ser a de seu coração que como qualquer escravo liberto, desejava correr contra o vento. Até o infinito, onde seus pés cativos jamais haviam podido tocar outrora.

_E então tudo tornou-se quente..._

Dedos cálidos como se fossem feitos de raios de sol incandescentes a tocaram, com uma sutileza infinitamente superior, as do vento. Deslizaram pela lateral de seu rosto e lhe afagaram os cabelos.

_-Zeus... Como você é linda! _

Marin finalmente abriu os olhos vendo o autor daquela caricia. Aiolia a fitava embevecido, contemplativo, como se estivesse a lhe estudar todos os traços. Seu polegar deslizou então até seus lábios, os quais contornou com a mesma sutileza como se estivesse a aprender a sua forma doce também. Mas apenas sentir sua forma sob seus dedos não era o suficiente, o que realmente desejava depois de tanto tempo.

Aiolia imediatamente cobriu-lhe os lábios com uma ânsia sem precedentes. Aterrou ambas as mãos em seus cabelos cor de fogo, puxou-a pela nuca e aprofundou o beijo, o que foi sem recusa aceito por ela. Marin entreabriu os lábios deixando que ele explorasse cada canto de sua boca, que brincasse, provocasse, que a consumisse inteira com aquele toque. Havia desejado tanto quanto ele estar mais uma vez envolta naquele calor e naquele torpor viciante. Correspondeu-o com a mesma ânsia e desejo, um desejo há anos contido.

-Só Zeus sabe, o quanto esperei por isso; ele sussurrou contra a boca da amazona enquanto cessava o beijo, mas seus lábios inquietos e insatisfeitos continuaram a cobrir a amazona de beijos.

Beijou-a na boca, no queixo, no rosto, cobriu-a de apaixonados e pequenos beijos, até que a abraçou de encontro a si e enterrou a cabeça contra a curva de seu pescoço. Marin aconchegou-se no seu calor, envolveu-o com ambos os braços e se permitiu acariciar suas costas fortes em silencio. Havia sido tempo demais, chegara até a pensar que jamais voltaria a sentir o calor dos braços dele de novo.

-Cada dia, cada minuto, tudo me era uma tortura. Eu podia te ver, mas não podia te tocar, te sentir, sentir esse seu perfume; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e então lhe beijou a tez macia do pescoço.

-Acha que comigo era diferente? –ela indagou num meio sorriso ainda se deliciando com aquele contato e aquele calor. –E a minha situação era muito pior que a sua...

-Pior? –Aiolia arqueou a sobrancelha e então se afastou parcialmente para fita-la. –Pior por quê?

-Porque diferente de mim, você vivia rodeado de servas e mulheres que a todo custo queriam se jogar na sua cama. Eu sei do quanto àquelas servas são; Marin ponderou desgostosa e então completou. _–Atrevidas._

-Quer dizer que morreu de ciúmes todos esses anos? –Aiolia sorriu divertido brincando com uma mecha dos cabelos dela e vendo a mesma franzir o cenho com um olhar de contrariedade.

-É claro que não! Eu, bem, eu não podia exigir algo do tipo e ainda ter o direito de sentir ciúmes; a ruiva respondeu. –Você é um homem Aiolia, você...

-Eu; Aiolia a cortou tocando em seus lábios com o indicador. Sabia a onde ela estava querendo chegar: _Desejos carnais?_ É claro que os tinha. Quase havia enlouquecido, mas não por aquelas mulheres e sim por uma só. Uma que teria que esperar e merecer para ter. –Eu não toquei em nenhuma delas, se é o que quer saber; ele completou e Marin o fitou confusa.

-Aiolia, não quer que eu acredite nisso não é? Eu sei muito bem como são os homens, essa história toda de...

_-Desejo;_ ele voltou a cortá-la e viu a mesma corar no mesmo instante. Achou-a linda assim. –Necessidade de ter um corpo macio de mulher junto ao meu. É claro que tinha; Aiolia ponderou e a puxou mais pra si de forma possessiva._ –Tenho..._

-Então, como; Marin insistiu contendo um fraco gemido diante daquela indireta/direta. Podia sentir o corpo dele queimar de encontro ao seu e corou ao perceber que ela era a causadora de tal coisa.

-Não nego, já tive outras mulheres em minha vida Marin. Sei do quanto é bom ter uma em meus braços; ele começou e antes que ela argumentasse completou. –Só que todas elas, antes de conhecer você; completou.

-Aiolia...

-Desde que nos beijamos, que fizemos aquela promessa há seis anos, eu jamais voltei a tocar em outra mulher. A única que queria e ainda quero é você; fitou-a intensamente enquanto acariciava seu rosto com ternura e paixão.

-É mesmo um mentiroso muito bom; ela sorriu vencida.

-Não há mentiras em minhas palavras e sabe o porquê fui firme em nossa promessa? –ela nada disse, então Aiolia completou. –Por que eu te amo, por isso fui capaz de esperar por você!

-Aiolia...

-Eu te amo Marin...

Seu sussurro apaixonado terminou com um beijo igualmente apaixonado. Cobriu os lábios dela com os seus. Entreabertos e úmidos, desejosos de que aquele sussurro fosse confirmado através de sua boca, seu toque e não apenas palavras sussurradas ao vento. As palavras podiam ser facilmente levadas com a brisa, mas o toque, os beijos, ficariam para todo o sempre tatuado em suas peles, em sua memória, de onde nem mesmo Zéfiro seria capaz de apagar com seu forte sopro.

Tão logo, mãos ansiosas percorriam as curvas femininas, ternas e esperançosas de que continuasse com o intuito caloroso de suas mãos. O cheiro dela, seu calor, seus gemidos, o estavam deixando excitado, louco de desejo. Havia esperado tempo demais, não podia mais esperar. Era quase que doloroso e injusto ter de esperar mais. Queria muito fazer amor com ela. Queria dar e sentir prazer, alcançar as estrelas quando seus corpos por fim se unissem num só. Queria pertencer a ela e ela a ele. A única mulher que realmente lhe importava na vida.

-Eu não posso mais esperar Marin, eu...

-Faça amor comigo Aiolia...

Ele a fitou intensamente. Seus lábios entreabertos e úmidos, seus olhos azuis e belos.

_-Faça amor comigo Aiolia;_ Marin repetiu tocando com sutileza em seu rosto másculo e belo. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos vendo-se refletida dentro dos olhos dele. Já não podia mais esperar também. –Eu quero alcançar as estrelas... _com você._

Não foi preciso mais. A urgência em que lhe tomou os lábios lhe disse tudo. Aiolia a beijou com uma intensidade talvez jamais posta em prova. Queria consumi-la com sua boca ávida, queria cessar sua sede, seu desejo e queria que ela cessasse as mesmas sensações com os seus toques e beijos. Eles haviam sido guardados pra ela, somente ela, e agora a queria encher e beijos e sussurros. Toques que a fariam sim, alcançar as estrelas.

-Então eu te darei o céu minha águia; ele sussurrou contra o seu ouvido e então lhe mordiscou irresistivelmente o lóbulo da orelha.

-Aiolia; Marin se agarrou a ele, aos seus músculos fortes diante daquela promessa velada que a fez arrepiar-se inteira de antecipação.

Aiolia voltou a fita-la. Seu rosto rosado e ansioso, tão belo e cheio de vida, uma vida que pulsava e ansiava sentir tudo aquilo do que havia sido privada até agora. Sorriu e seus lábios se curvaram num meio sorriso sedutor.

-Saiba que eu também cumpro as minhas promessas. _Todas elas..._

Marin corou muito além de seus cabelos flamejantes, porem se preocupar com isso era algo sem qualquer importância naquele momento. Aiolia a envolvia completamente entre os braços enquanto ambos deitavam sobre o chão. A areia fofa que ali se desfazia acomodou-se sobre seu corpo como se fosse uma manta macia de cetim. Gemeu quando sentiu o peso dele sobre o seu. O cheiro da terra, o sopro do vento, o calor dele, tudo era perfeito.

-Espera; ele interrompeu o beijo e então se afastou. Marin fitou-o confusa, mas logo entendeu. Aiolia se sentou e retirou a camisa, depois a botou no chão ao lado dos dois. Puxou-a até ali e então mais uma vez se reclinou sobre ela. –Agora sim, podemos alcançar as estrelas...

Mais uma vez Marin corou e se arrepiou diante daquele meio sorriso. Como ele podia ficar ainda mais bonito quando sorria? Bonito e... _quente._ Agora que tinha o seu corpo parcialmente despido sobre o seu, parecia estar entre os braços do sol. Timidamente suas mãos deslizaram até o tórax perfeito e musculoso, sobre aquela pele quente que lhe queimava a ponta dos dedos, como se chamas a estivessem lambendo. Sentia o coração acelerado dele contra sua mão, as batidas fortes e ritmadas. O corpo dele era perfeito, rijo, e cada músculo seu parecia ser talhado com absoluta perfeição devido aos muitos anos de treino. Sentiu isso com total perfeição quando suas mãos inexperientes, porem ansiosas deslizaram do tórax musculoso ao abdômen perfeito.

-Está me deixando louco desse jeito, sabia? –ele sussurrou lhe detendo a mão, o rosto enfiado contra a cabeleira da amazona e cobrindo seu ombro alvo de beijos.

Marin gemeu e só então percebeu que Aiolia habilmente já havia descido uma das alças de suas vestes e que uma de suas mãos se detinha próxima à base dos seios. Voltou-se para ela vendo-a mais uma vez corada e ansiosa. Sem pressa sua mão subiu pela cintura fina, sentindo os ossos salientes de suas costelas, até encontrar a carne macia dos seios. Sorriu ao ver que ela gemeu com o toque tão sem pretensão ainda. Era a primeira vez que alguém a tocava assim. Sentiu-se o mais feliz dos homens por isso.

Mais uma vez a beijou, mas não se demorou em sua boca. Traçou uma trilha de beijos por seu queixo, pescoço e então o arfar doce de seus seios firmes. Sua boca tocou-lhe o seio esquerdo o qual já estava recebendo uma deliciosa massagem erótica por sobre a roupa. Sugou-lhe o mamilo intumescido de desejo e a ouviu gemer alto dessa vez.

Marin arranhou-o quando repetiu a mesma caricia no outro seio e só então percebeu que ele a estava despindo. Estava tão entregue a ele que nem sequer prestava atenção a sua volta, somente às sensações maravilhosas que ele lhe proporcionava com o seu calor. Quando se viu completamente nua um arrepio não de medo, mas de antecipação ao ato a deixou perturbada.

-Você é linda; ele voltou a sussurrar tocando-lhe a face com carinho para beijar-lhe os lábios mais uma vez.

Suas mãos voltaram a percorrer o corpo macio da amazona, dessa vez se deliciando com o calor de sua tez suave e cálida. Torturou-a novamente ao acariciar-lhe os seios, com a boca, com a língua, com os dedos até sentir que ela se arqueava e queimava de desejo. A tez pálida como mármore adquirira um tom deliciosamente rosado e irresistível. As pernas compridas e torneadas se enroscavam em seu corpo, o provocavam, levando-o ao limite de seu autocontrole, mas havia lhe feito uma promessa não? _A levaria até as estrelas..._

Acariciou-lhe as coxas firmes, a parte interna delas, enquanto deslizava beijos úmidos por seu ventre liso, passando pelo estomago, pelo umbigo e foi além. Aquele toque tão intimo e intenso fez com que a amazona se contorcesse e se arrepiasse, sentindo um turbilhão de sensações novas a invadirem. Gemeu ante ao gozo e sentiu-se lânguida quando ele por fim veio. Seu corpo ainda se recuperava do êxtase a pouco sentido, quando sentiu o vento acariciar o seu corpo nu. Sentia falta de alguma coisa... Dele. De calor. De Aiolia.

Aiolia havia se afastado para terminar de se despir. Marin apoiou-se nos cotovelos e fitou-o envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo maravilhada em ver o quão belo era a sua nudez viril. Ele a desejava e isso a fazia a mais feliz das mulheres.

O leão a cobriu com seu corpo pesado, quente, e Marin sentiu que naquele momento queria ser sua presa. Ele lhe fitou por longos instantes até que a beijou. O calor de seu corpo parecia a estar fundindo, moldando-a ao dele. Sentia a rigidez de seu membro, de seu desejo quase pungente contra as pernas. Sabia que ele não podia mais esperar e abriu-se para ele, a espera das estrelas que ele havia prometido lhe dar.

Aiolia não agüentou mais e deslizou com suavidade pra dentro dela. Marin gemeu contra a sua boca, ao presenciar uma leve dor que levava consigo sua inocência, mas Aiolia realmente cumpria o que prometia. Beijou-a apaixonadamente, acariciou-a até que ela se acostumasse com aquela invasão, só então começou a mover-se sensualmente de encontro ao seu corpo. Logo a sentiu relaxada e receptiva aos seus movimentos rítmicos e aos poucos foi aumentando a profundidade das estocadas.

-Aiolia...

Ela gemeu, sussurrou seu nome diante da imensa onda de sensações que percorriam seu corpo. Agarrou-se a ele puxando-o ainda mais para si ao enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas. O gemido rouco que ele emitiu perante tal gesto a deixou satisfeita. Mais rápido, mais rápido e então por fim alcançou o céu, ambos acalcaram as estrelas juntos ao atingirem o ápice do prazer.

Aiolia tombou para o lado assim que sentiu seu corpo relaxar e os espasmos que o sacudiam cessarem. Puxou a amazona pra si, pra que descansasse a cabeça sobre seu peito. Acarinhou-a entre os braços com ternura e uma sensação de plenitude, a mesma que a atingia.

-Eu te amo; ela sussurrou de encontro ao peito dele antes de se entregar a um reconfortante sono. Alcançar as estrelas a havia deixado exausta.

-Também te amo minha águia...

* * *

Horas mais tarde os olhos verdes e intensos de Aiolia fitavam um manto de estrelas que cobria a toda Atenas. Um de seus braços repousava sobre a barriga enquanto o outro enlaçava o corpo suave da amazona. Seus dedos acariciavam a pele macia dos braços dela enquanto ela parecia ronronar em seus braços. Havia valido a pena esperar.

Instantes depois Marin despertou aconchegada pelo calor dos braços dele e repousou um beijo suave sobre o peito largo do mesmo.

-No que está pensando? –ela indagou reclinando-se sobre o cavaleiro e observando seus olhos distantes.

-Em você; ele respondeu ainda sem se voltar para ela e fitando o manto estrelado da noite. –Se realmente consegui te levar até as estrelas...

-Eu as pude tocar com as pontas dos dedos; a amazona lhe respondeu num sorriso e Aiolia se voltou satisfeito sorrindo-lhe de volta.

-Eu quero poder te levar até elas todos os dias; Aiolia acariciou-lhe a face com ternura levando uma madeixa vermelha para trás da orelha da amazona.

-E eu vou esperar ansiosa por esses momentos; Marin se enroscou nos braços dele e repousou a cabeça mais uma vez sobre seu peito largo. –Quero que me dê asas todos os dias...

-Você não precisa de mim para ter asas minha águia; Aiolia sussurrou acariciando-lhe as costas esguias. –Suas asas sempre estiveram com você.

-Não; Marin voltou a fita-lo, seus lábios bem desenhados e belos. Beijou-o com ternura e então se afastou. –Eu as havia perdido quando cheguei até aqui, mas você me deu-as de volta. Ou melhor, me deu um novo par de asas essa noite quando me levou até o céu com o seu amor. E essas asas eu jamais irei perder, porque foi você quem me deu.

Sim, alçaria vôo nos braços dele de novo. Hoje, amanhã e sempre. Tinham um destino incerto em suas condições de amazona e cavaleiro, mas aprendera que ainda sim era livre. Livre pra poder voar, pra ser uma mulher antes de ser uma amazona e isso não queria dizer que não pudesse ser as duas coisas. Jamais deixaria de ser uma amazona e tão pouco uma mulher. Era a junção das duas e essa era a sua verdadeira força. Seu corpo treinado nada seria sem o seu coração terno de mulher, era ele quem lhe dava a verdadeira força pra continuar.

_Athena lutava por amor._

Era livre pra que seu coração pudesse amar e era esse amor que lhes fortaleceria quando o belo pudesse se esvair como uma mancha colorida que se desfez com a chuva. Uma tela linda, de um lugar lindo, pintado por um artista anônimo que permitia que cada um que quisesse tornar sua obra ainda mais bela, acrescentasse sua gota de tinta. Seus pensamentos e sonhos que um dia iriam se esvair quando a tempestade por fim chegasse, mas que jamais seria apagado da memória daqueles que haviam vivido aquela gota colorida, tão intensamente o quanto pudessem.

Nada era eterno, mas o seria enquanto o pudessem viver da melhor forma possível e guardar essas boas lembranças em seus corações.

-Marin...

Aiolia a fitava embevecido.

-Eu quero voar de novo meu leão dourado...

**Ooo – O – ooO **

**FIM!**

* * *

**N/A: Sah** espero de coração que tenha gostado do presente! Sei que você ama o Leo -_Eu também! rsrs._ Admito, eu adoro o casal Aiolia e Marin e nunca havia escrito uma fic deles, aí me veio a inspiração graças ao: _"Eu adoro ganhar presentes"_ no seu profile! XD

Espero mesmo que tenha curtido o singelo presente.

Um grande bju e um forte abraço!

Ah e claro, um agradecimento especial a todos que leram essa história! Àqueles que deixaram reviews... _Obrigada gente linda!_ E os que não deixaram... Obrigada por por acompanharem tb, mas... _**Ainda da tempo viu?**_ Aquele botãozinho ali em baixo ainda pode receber um clique de vocês! XD

Até a próxima pessoal!

Bjus!


End file.
